Railei the travelling swordsman
Brief description Railei is a traveler, something on ethria that is not common, he's been to many lands in the world of ethria, but he's not the only one of his group of outsiders known as the "four heroes of light". Alongside the traveller is his cat girl companion, Shauna, the powerful wizard of the shadehaven region, Caradas, and the silent yet deadly ninja, Glockrun Wolf. Railei can also be seen as one of the wisest, usually preferring to give fellow sword wielders tips on battle and express philosophies of others, instead of trying to make 'wise cracks' to his opponents in an attempt to anger them. About him Not much is known about his past, people just know he's someone with a good heart who travels through many lands with just a sword and his wits. The king of the land actually selected him and his friends to put an end to an evil that plagues ethria, but the only weapon able of fully stopping the evil was a sword with a blade of condensed light. Sadly, the weapon was broken in a great war that occurred a decade ago, and it's previous owner had died. His group In Ethria, there's a legend about a group of four outsiders that'd come when the land was in grave danger. A swordsman, a halfling, a being who practices magic, and a being of great stealth. conveniently, he and the other three fit these descriptions. *Railei- the swordsman *Shauna- the halfling(cat girl) *Caradas- the being who practices magic *Glockrun- the being of great stealth Friends to Railei, friendships are forged through getting to know one another and working well with others. To have Good, common traits and so on. *The members of his group are close to him, some like family(like brothers) and one as more than a friend. in the case of non ethria related characters: *Meg Tennum- though having only met once in Kyle Veign's Role Playing Tower, he does consider the young boy a friend(despite having to quickly end things via impalement of his sword) *Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze- Only met a couple times and have had good conversations with him *Jerry- ..Even they dont know how they became friends, things sorta just worked or something. Rivals Railei's belief in how rivalries are made is a mix of how he belives friends are made and how enemies are made, simply put that if they can work well but their personalities clash entirely and so on. Enemies Similarly to his belief in how friends are made, to Railei, enemies are made through clashing personalities, poor traits, the inability to work well with one another, and if one is just downright evil. *his Darker Side counts as it wants to hijack his body, destroy everything he cares about, and pretty much ruin him to the point that it's irreversible. Appearance,Personality, Skills, Stats, and Weapon(s) Railei's appearance is this: *hair is unkempt, medium-short,and brown colored *he has a scar under his left eye and another on the back of his right wrist. *around his neck is a necklace that contains a small amethyst gem *his jacket is made of pure leather and bloodstained *the shirt he wears is made of cloth and is a dark, kinda dusty, brown color *pants are faded blue color, sewn a bit due to some damage taken prior *shoes are a darker grey than the likes of Say another hero's, but are more suited for travelling. Personality Personality wise, Railei is rather calm about situations as well as kind to those he meets as well as rather gentlemanly. The kindness and the gentleman nature are what gained him the title of "Kind-hearted Traveler" which he refers to himself as times. With these good traits in mind, it's no wonder he was chosen to wield the Condensed Blade. Skills: he's mostly self taught in the ways of a sword, only skills he's learned from others include: #Mid-air spin slash #Backhanded slash #Helm splitter #Downward and Upward thrust Stats: *Strength: 5/10 *Speed: 5/10 *Stamina: 5/10 *Defense: 5/10 *Offense: 5/10 Weapon(s): Standards: a sword forged by his late father, Cento, this sword is nicknamed "Standards" due to it being a standard based sword, not too big but not too small, just in the middle. Has no sort of status buffs or debuffs neither does it have any added effect like Holy or Darkness or whichever. Condensed Blade: a Sword of Ethrian legend. Said to have been once shattered, now re-forged. Click its name for more details. Dark Side Even if Railei was known for being the best of any self taught swordsmen, all calm and calculating, even retaining the title of being a "kind hearted traveller with only a sword and his wits", even being able to best the captain of the ethrian knights... But he himself has had a struggle, not of the external, but within. He's had a recurring nightmare of a darker version of himself getting loose and destroying everything he loves. While the temptation of power this dark side has seems tempting, just wanting him to shed his humanity and all positive feelings, he fights against it constantly to stay in control... The darker side of him looks like him, but more feral, the hair more wild-like and dark, his face showing anger and resentment with his top canines showing and eyes a blood red, his amethyst necklace torn and the gem crushed, his jacket having a torn off sleeve on one side with the other tearing, the dusty brown cloth shirt now showing three claw marks on the chest, in general his appearance was feral-like and tattered.. Usage anywhere else: Kyle Veign's Role Playing Tower: By this point, Railei would most likely have come to terms with his Dark Side. But true to his word, he agreed to not use it. He'd rather not use it as it would be unfair. --MORE AREAS WILL BE LISTED-- Known areas traveled Railei has traveled through many lands of Ethria, here are just some of the key places known: #Silverstin Kingdom: the main Kingdom in the world of Ethria, acts as a central hub to everywhere else. #Gateway Forest: A forest that acts as a gateway between Silverstin Kingdom and Half-Ling Countryside. #Half-Ling Countryside: the homeland of Shauna and home to many others like her, on bad terms with Silverstin due to an event that happened after the great war. #Desert of the Outlawed: located in the far west of Ethria. Home to Mauraders, Bandits, Giant Scorpions, Desert Golems, and some Skeletal Pirates. Also Home to the feared Garshian Outlaws and the Deserted Temple. #Deserted Temple: located deep within the Desert of the Outlawed. #Maritime Dock: found near the south western end of Silverstin Kingdom, leads to the Deep Ocean. #Deep Ocean: not only the place that is the lowest point of Ethria, but also the most dangerous. Various sea creatures live here, some of the ugliest too. #Mirror Valley: a mysterious valley located near Shadehaven. True to its name, the valley contains rare minerals that give off a Mirroring effect. #Shadehaven: Caradas' home region, found in the South East of Ethria, used to be known for its lush environments and rare creatures. #Frozen North: not only the highest point in Ethria, but also the coldest, not recommended to venture to in the night. #Dark Frontier: Located in a mysterious mirror inside Silverstin castle, the Dark Frontier is considered a very strange land, distorted and nightmarish, where everyone's darkest sides come about and become their own entities. Trivia *Railei's philosophical quotes are mostly from the famous martial artist and action movie star Bruce Lee. *Of all my characters, Railei can be seen as an opposite of sorts to Another Hero's as their personalities clash with one another(Example: Railei tends to be more calm about a situation while the other is more brash and often rude) *The scar on his right wrist was due to a mishap in resharpening his sword, the scar under his left eye is a result of a fateful battle with the Captain of the ethrian knights. *He's considered one of the best self taught swordsmen in the world of ethria, but not the best. Author's note: more and more will be added to this bio. Category:SniperAssassinX's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male